I call your name
by Sipi3
Summary: Sam is dying. Last thoughs from Sam and Prime. Will Sam Survive?
1. You will change everything

AN: I do not own Transformers... Hasbro does.

And I know that I should be writing my other fiction but this got my interest so you'll have this one instead.

And please tell me if there are any mistakes so it's easier to read for everyone!

---------

**Chapter One**

**You**** will change everything**

Everything was fuzzy. I heard voices everywhere and they were calling my name. I didn't know what to do and when I tried to turn around, my balance betrayed me and I fell on a ground. I didn't feel anything, not even when I hit to the ground. The only thing hit me was reality. I saw red liquid everywhere around me and the pain came like strike of lightning.

All of you were calling my name, but because of the sound of battle, I didn't here anything else than battle cries, gun fires and people screaming. I tried to move but because of the pain, only thing I literally could do was to lift my finger. I tried to shout your name but all that came out of my mouth was that flaming red liquid.

My previous life was flashing in front of my eyes. I saw my mom, Judy Witwicky, my dad, Ronald Witwicky. I was thinking about my dogs, Mojo and Frank, my friends, Leo and Miles. And last but not least, Mikaela, my beautiful and gorgeous girlfriend. But the most important thing was that she was my girlfriend, even though she could have had anyone! But know I'm clad about that I could be with her in a two ways. One, I had a chance to be with her at least this long, and two… After I'm dead, she can life her own live and I'm sure that she'll find someone better who she will share her life with.

I blinked my eyes and anymore heard nothing. And that was either because my ears had come immune to noise or I had lost so must blood and were losing my consciousness. No matter which way it was, I saw Rachet now coming toward me, with a sad face. Rachet… Oh yes, I remember… First time I saw him at that alley he said something about me and Mikaela. What was is..? Ah! It was about those hormones. That was an embarrassing moment.

Next figure behind Ratchet was Optimus Prime. There was many battle scars and injuries like after the battle of the Egypt. The others also had scars and injuries but it looked like their injuries where the smallest concern. Prime also had the same sad face as the Autobot medic, but somehow he looked more hurt than the others. That made me want to say that he shouldn't blame himself, it wasn't his fault, but when I opened my mouth to say it, I started to chough and Ratchet probably told me to stop.

I just lay there when all the Autobots were talking, and I knew about what, even though I couldn't hear I could read their expressions and body language. All of them were frustrated; nerves sad, sorry, out of ideas and many more emotions was seen from Autobots faces. I won't blame them; even I myself knew that there would be nothing that they could do to safe me or my broken down body.

I saw that Rachet was now talking to Optimus and I saw something new from Prime's face. It wasn't fear or sadness anymore, like on Rachet's face, but more like courage and believe. Ratchet tried to stop Optimus for doing something but after couple words Optimus said, he stopped. I could read those words from his lips, it was clear to me as light of the Sun; _"You know that this is the only way, and I still own him my life". _After that I was lift in the air by him and the massive hand of his. He brought me close to his chest and I lift my head as well as I could in my condition and watched Optimus to his optics and he spoke again. _"Don't worry Sam. I'll save you." _That was written to metallic lips of his.

It was after that I felt warmness under Optimus Prime's chest and like that, my pain disappeared. I didn't feel anything else than the warmness of the last Prime left and like that everything was gone. Darkness surrounded me and I felt nothing anymore. I was alone middle of nothing and still everything and everything I had felt; pain, sorrow, fear and warmness of Optimus was just gone.

It welt eternity but still like couple minutes and in the end, I don't know how long I was there until I heard the familiar voice. It was calling my name, my own name that I have had all of my short life. I walked and tried to reach anyone who was calling me but even though I walked toward the voice, it felt like I was going away from it.

Time past and the voice never left, and it was calling my name over and over again, _"Samuel James Witwicky. Sam… Sam. Samuel!" _That was all I heard, and just when I though I was going to come insane. I saw the light. It was bright as the Sun I once knew and it was right in front of me, almost making me blind because its brightness. The voice was gone but this, Spark, was the one given to me.

Opportunity also, was given to me, and I'll take it without hesitations, even though I don't know what it'll bring to me in the future. I'm just clad that I have the chance to get out of this place so I don't have to be alone. And like that, without even a one thought or a word, I touch the Spark and anything is nothing.

I will not be alone anymore.

You called my name.


	2. I will carry you

**Chapter Two**

**I will carry you**

Everybody just stood there. Around the body of a good ally, and most importantly, around the body of a friend who was silently and slowly dying. We just stood there, without knowing what to do. Even our medic, Ratchet, was speechless. We all knew how short the human lifespan was and how frail humans could be, but we didn't predict that we could lose someone so important this soon, and that is why I prayed this for Primus not to be true. It wasn't until he tried to say something but started to cough, that Ratchet woke up from his thoughts; "Sam… Sam, do not try to speak. We promise that you'll be okay. I'll fix you".

Ratchet kneeled down beside to boy and started to scan and analyze him while others frustratingly tried make up ideas how to save our human friend. "There is nothing that could save him, is there?" I heard Jolt say while he stepped away from behind Ironhide for a better view of the others and the boy. "We can't let him die! He's a friend of ours… Without him we could have lost to the Decepticons long time ago!" This time it was Bumblebee. I think that if he had been a human, he could have done that eye-leaking-thing, what was it called? Oh yes! Crying, it's how humans show their emotions like sorrow or happiness.

"What if we would take him to one of those… what were those called again?" "You mean hospitals?" "Yes that's it! Hospital! What if we take him there?!" This time it was Skids and Mudflap talking, but their good idea was destroyed by Ratchet; "That wouldn't be of any help to Sam. He is too badly injured and humans do not have good enough technology to fix all of his injuries. And then there isn't time. We do not have enough time to take him to a hospital and even right now we're running out of it, but…"

Everyone turned to Ratchet, even I. We knew that there wouldn't be much time anymore and clearly Ratchet knew something that we didn't. He knew that there was still a way to save our little human friend. "Ratchet, go on... go on! You clearly know something we don't so why don't you just spill it out?!" This time it was Ironhide who spoke and now Ratchet lift his gaze to us. It was full of sorrow, even though there really was a way to help Samuel. "It isn't as simple as that." He said and got up, beside the boy. "And it needs one of us to sacrifice himself…"

Silences sunk around us, nobody knew how to handle the new information that was given to us. There was a way to help a friend of ours but that way could also make us lose another important comrade, no matter what we decided. Ratchet continued; "I'm not sure if it will work or not, and I'm not sure if either Sam, or whoever sacrifices himself, will recover or be functional. All that I'm saying is that it would be too risky and I don't want to put any one of you into that situation." Everyone fell silent again and were processing information, me as well, because I in the first place didn't want to put Sam into this mess and it would be the least I could do. I had already broken my promise I did three years ago and again after the Egypt events. I had promised to Samuel that I'd protect him with my life if necessary. Now, I was ready to fulfill my promise.

"I will do it." Everybody turned to look at me and I was little confused about the situation myself but I knew that it was my job to do. "I owe it to him." Ratchet walked to me and started protesting and I heard that the other Autobots, my comrades and friends, were also a little shocked about my decision. "You can't do it! You're our commander, last Prime and most importantly a friend! We're lost without you next time the Decepticons attack! It's too risky!" "Optimus, you're not the only one who owes their life to him. And Ratchet is right, we need you" "Yeah! We can come up with some other plan to save him!" "There must be something else we can do?!"

I looked at every one of my friends and comrades until I met Ironhide's gaze. "'Hide… You'll be in charge for now. Do you understand?" He just looked at me, not really sure what to say but after couple of nano-clicks he answered; "Yes sir…!" After I got the positive answer I nod and turned to Ratchet who was between me and Samuel, but still I take one step closer to save the boy.

"Optimus sir! You can't do it! It's too risky and we'll need you! We all know that Decepticons will attack as soon as they know what has happened!" I walked silently to Ratchet and placed my right hand to his shoulder. "Ratchet, you know that this is the only way, and I still owe him my life".After that I walked past him and beside Sam and took him to my arms, lifted him and kept him close to my chest. "…You have to share a shard of your spark with him, so he'll get another chance", Ratchet said behind me after a moment of silence. I lowered my gaze to see that Sam lifted his head, as well as he could, and watched me with his brown eyes. "Don't worry Sam. I'll save you."

It was the instinct of mine that made me shut down my optics and for a short time and opened my chest plades. I felt warmness of our little human friend but then it all vanished. I was wondering what made it disappear so I opened my eyes to discover that everywhere what I saw was nothing, there was only darkness. I tried to call out to Sam but I saw nothing and still everything. Time past and then and there I tried to call out to Samuel but didn't find or hear any answer from him.

Time passed, it felt like eternity but still like a couple minutes and in the end, I don't know how long I was there until I felt the same warmness like the one at that time I was holding Sam on my arms. I tried to concentrate to it and after a little while, because of concentration, I saw how little Spark started to form between my hands. I continued until it was as bright as the Sun of Earth and I knew that it would be perfect for Sam. After I felt that I was ready, it felt like I was pulled back from where I was, and I knew that you'd accept my gift.

You'll never be alone.

I will call your name.

---------

AN: Hope you like this chapter also. Tell me again if there is any typos.


End file.
